Truesilver
| jname = | franchise = Mirrorverse | appearances = Seventh Overture Random Acts Assassins Another Story Data Records Unearthed Welcome to Arcadia | JPvoice = | Engvoice = | type = Construct | height = 144cm | weight = 223kg | gender = Machine | sizes = | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Sacred Oil | hairc = Silver | eyec = Silver | Bloodline = Unknown }} is a clockwork doll shaped like a young woman who serves as Edgar Wayneright's attendant in Vodnyisad. A peerless relic worth more than the entire fortunes of three of the most powerful magical families in Europe combined, she was granted the Noble Color of "Silver" separate from her master. Profile Identity A mass of gears and wires more closely remsembling a work of art than an invincible golem, the being named Truesilver is a magical artifact unparalleled by the weapons of the modern era. Animated through the arcane symbols formed by the spindled metal and wires of her skeleton, she is an autonomous weapon with the capacity to be commanded by the individual who signs his name in blood upon the magical circle engraved into her back. She is considered the greatest treasure of the modern magical era, and through her appearance is not well-known, both Maximilian Lacere and Maria Trevor recognize her immediately when Edgar Wayneright refers to her by name. Several years prior to the events of Seventh Overture, a small war was fought amongst the high families of the Clock Tower to challenge ownership of Truesilver, and three prominent tenth-generation families were annihilated in the conflict. Appearances Truesilver's body is crafted in the shape of a young, highborn English woman at the onset of adulthood. Dressed in the rigid uniform of an old-fashioned maid and long, heavy boots, she possesses an antiquated, unsettling beauty that is clearly inhuman when combined with her silvery eyes and hair and almost colorless skin. Her expression and posture are almost always rigid and formal, but she is shown to display facial expressions such as those for disapproval and exhaustion. When performing maintenance or accessing her core, she is capable of dismantling the plating over her joints or opening up her chest cavity to reveal her inner machinery, which appears as a mess of twisted golden wires and spindled star metal that radiates greenish light. Personality Truesilver possesses the capacity to learn and freely develop thought processes, but maintains that she is merely a construct, and that any displays of emotion she may inadvertently show are the result of being designed to emulate human behavior based on her surroundings. Her mannerisms cannot be called proper and reserved - though she acts the part of a formal maid and attendant, she is ruthlessly blunt and often presents herself as unamused at her surroundings, coming across as maudlin in the process. She does not have a natural sense of respect except in matters pertaining to her master, and though extremely patient and willing to endure situations that she does not understand, is quick to point out in her deadpan manner the foolishness of a situation. She freely admits to possessing an immovable sense of loyalty, and despite her disdain for Edgar Wayneright, upon his death at the hands of Maximilian Lacere and having the terms of her oath revised to "Do whatever you want", she still chooses to give her former master a proper burial. She is willing to tolerate substantial abuse in the name of loyalty, and does not seem to possess morality that exceeds that loyalty. Later in life, when her master is killed and implicated as the culprit behind a series of murders within the Clock Tower, Truesilver visits the home of the Lord who first accused her master and kills him, stating that he has broken the Rules of Hospitality by insulting her master and his death is the price. Development Placeholder Role Seventh Overture Placeholder Random Acts Assassins Placheolder Another Story Placeholder Welcome to Arcadia Placeholder Abilities Cast in the shape of an elegant young woman, the being called Truesilver was made from the molten-down remains of a legendary shield from the Age of Gods, causing its name to be erased from history. The most powerful armaments belonging to her creators were integrated into her mold, as were a number of powerful scripture weapons belonging to those who tried and failed to interfere in her creation. Classified as a Noble Phantasm of the Great Will, Truesilver is theoretically indestructible, and even magecraft and weaponry fifty years ahead of the current era roll off of her body like water. Within the records of the Clock Tower, there are only three lifeforms on the planet who have successfully managed to inflict damage upon her, and only one of them managed to survive the encounter. As a result, she is regarded as the most dangerous weapon in the magical world. During the Vodnyisad War, she finally encounters formidable opposition in the Servants called forth from the Holy Grail. Her resilience is so extraordinary that she remains unmoved even when taking a direct blow from the released form of The Shining Saber's Sword Kladenets, even as the impact cleaves halfway through her torso and levels the plains and mountains nearby. Both The Sleeping Jester and The Dreaming Stranger regard her as a counterforce to Gaian superweapons such as Typhon and Moby Dick. Her inability to be moved defies physical laws, and even when one of The Vanishing Saver's city-destroying tidal waves sweeps away the ground that she is standing on, she simply sinks into the crater formed by the attack, standing in the same place she had been. In combat, purely physical damage is almost entirely invalidated through this ability, and superior concepts are required to even damage her. Her abilities are not particularly suited to acting as the aggressor. Truesilver possesses an enormous weapon called the Halcyon Pinwheel, a six-foot long flanged mace she shows extraordinary proficiency with. It has the property of redirecting force and distorting the economics of kinetic principles around Truesilver's body, and coupled with her immovability allows her to redirect all of the physical force she is struck by into the weapon itself. It is suggested by Truesilver that every morning, she twists steel bars into knots and then pounds them back into shape in order to build a store of kinetic energy. She also seems to be able to release the stored energy from the mace as an enormous blast of force, and she can cross large distances by spinning the weapon and then hanging onto the shaft as she effectively slings it in a direction. The Falling Artificer regards her as a masterwork of human imagination and has an obsession with her, and devotes much of his energy towards improving upon her design and thereby adding to his own achievements. Foreseeing his defeat early on in the Vodnyisad War, he destroys his forge and all of his tools in order to refine her core into an artificial "heart". In his effort to give her the qualities of a human being, he inadvertently creates a self-defense program within her body that emulates the reactive nature of the human body, which in turn creates for the first time an unconscious aspect to her existence that Truesilver is not aware of. Possessing the forge and tools of an Artificer within her body, Truesilver's core will effectively reconstruct her body in a matter of seconds upon sustaining damage, and at the moment of impact during an incoming attack, will allocate additional reinforcements to her structure wherever damage is imminent. As a result of this, however, Truesilver is enormously costly to activate, and even a prodigious magus like Edgar Wayneright who has the power to exponentially magnify the strength of his abilities can only power her for perhaps two hours per day. Moreso than a Servant, she is hindered by her dependency on an external power source, as even basic movements will drain her reserves. Right before his death, Artificer shatters one of his Noble Phantasms in order to change "that empty, faraway look in her eyes". Taking the jeweled eyes from the skull of a dead princess, he forges bands of color that he sets into her irises, thereby granting her a synthetic pair of Mystic Eyes that contain the residual power of his Noble Phantasm. Classified as Pale Green and Pale Red, the abilities of her eyes are limited by her lack of organic circuits and the slow rate at which her adaptive core recognizes her remade eyes - she is in fact blinded for a short time as a result of this. During the War, she only activates her left eye, which contains the ability to recognize an opponent's strengths and weaknesses and constantly recognizes the best way to respond to their actions. It is classified as the "Ruby Eye of Observation". Adventages Placeholder Qualities Placeholder References Category:Characters